Nightmares and Pain
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: And the pain, oh, gods, the pain. When it had first happened, when he'd first been stabbed, Jason didn't feel it for some reason, other than a sharp, cold sensation as the sword passed through him. The thought made him shiver./ Jason wakes up in the middle of the night, right after Ithaca, and Piper is there for him. Fluffy Jasper.


**Hellooooo. I wrote this one-shot last week but I didn't know if I was going to post it because it's kind of similar to my other fic (Deathbed) but you know, I could write about the whole situation with Jason at the beginning of Blood of Olympus for, like, ever. Honestly, I loved the entire thing with his mom and the whole getting stabbed even though it was heartbreaking... Whatever, I'll let you read this.**

* * *

Jason couldn't sleep. The recently acquired wound in his gut was throbbing, nightmares had been plaguing him since the whole situation in Ithaca, and he felt, well, alone. His mother's words echoed inside his head, and he did his best to shut them out, but it was no use. They only resurfaced again, and every time he closed his eyes, he was back with the suitors and...

 _Shut up, brain._ He thought.

And the pain, oh, gods, the pain. When it had first happened, when he'd first been stabbed, Jason didn't feel it for some reason, other than a sharp, cold sensation as the sword passed through him. The thought made him shiver. Now, it hurt. The pain had started out as just a dull throb, which he tried his best to ignore, but now it was worse, an insistent throbbing that just wasn't going away.

Finally, Jason just got to his feet (with some difficulty) and staggered his way over to Piper's cabin. He knocked lightly on the door, which was cracked open by his girlfriend.

"Jason, what are you doing up?" Piper asked. "You shouldn't be out of bed or standing or anything. Gods, are you alright?"

He was about to answer, but instead, black spots obscured his vision and he thought he might faint. Piper grabbed his shoulders to keep him from keeling over and gently steered him towards her bed.

"Whoa there, Sparky." She said, the concern prominent in her tone. "You really shouldn't have gotten up. What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Jason was still feeling light headed, but he managed a nod. Piper sat down on her bed next to him and put the back of her hand to his cheek.

"Hmm... I think you've had a little too much nectar and ambrosia, you're a little warm..." She mused. "I can run down to the sick bay and see if we have any mortal medicines, like painkillers or something."

"Okay," Jason said softly. Piper rearranged the pillows to support his head a little better before she hurried off. She returned with the promised painkillers and some water.

"Alright, um, just swallow one of these and you should be okay." Piper told him, handing over the pill and setting the water on the nightstand. "It says you're supposed to take one every six hours, so this should get you through the night, I think."

"Thanks, Pipes." He swallowed it and took a few deep breaths to clear his head. She sat down next to him, careful not to shift the bed or anything that might cause him any more pain.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll live," Jason mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Jason. Jason, wake up, sweetie." Jason's eyes snapped open at the words, and he was breathing heavily. Piper was looking at him, concerned. "It's okay, you're okay."

"W-what's going on?" He mumbled.

"You were having a nightmare or something."

At the mention, the whole scenario flooded back into Jason's head, with Michael Varus repeatedly stabbing him and saying "Born a roman, die a roman." over and over again. Jason just nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Piper asked gently. He shook his head.

"I-I can't."

"Okay." She smiled sympathetically and draped her blanket over his shoulders. Jason usually hated when people were sympathetic as it made him feel kind of, well, weak, but Piper was different. "How are you feeling? Are the painkillers I have you working alright?"

"Yeah, I-I'm okay." Jason drew in a shaky breath. "I'm exhausted but I don't want to fall asleep... If that makes sense."

She nodded. "You don't want to have to deal with the nightmares, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah."

"But Jason, you need sleep." Piper said firmly but lovingly. "How about you just stay here, and if I see any sign of a nightmare, I'll wake you up. Sound good?"

"Okay..." Jason said uncertainly, slowly shifting his position in a way that wouldn't cause him any more pain in his gut.

"Sweet dreams." She smiled at him and he started drifting off.

* * *

When Jason opened his eyes again, it was light out. The painkillers had apparently worn off, and now he felt a sore kind of throbbing pain, though it was nowhere near as bad as the previous night.

"Morning." Piper said. She looked like she'd slept really well; Jason had too, which was somewhat surprising, given the pain and the nightmares. "Did you sleep okay? Any nightmares?"

"No, I slept really well." He answered, slowly bringing himself up to a sitting position, wincing as he did so. "I started having another nightmare at some point I think, but then it changed into something else."

"you kept snuggling into me," Piper chuckled. "Not that I minded too much, it was kind of cute to be honest." She put a hand to his forehead.

"Hmm," she noted. "You're not as warm anymore, maybe we could try some more nectar and ambrosia?"

"Pipes, it... Yesterday it tasted... It didn't taste like anything." Jason stammered. Piper stared at him for a second, then her expression softened.

"Why?" She asked, puzzled. "Isn't it supposed to taste like something from home?"

"It used to taste like the brownies in New Rome," he recalled. "But now I don't know if my home is with the Greeks or-"

"Hey," Piper put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You'll figure it out. Now, why don't you go get dressed so we can meet with the others for breakfast and a meeting."

* * *

 **yeah, so I need some ideas for one-shots. And of you have ideas for either a new Percabeth or Jasper AU, I could use those too. :)**

 **reviews are awesome!**


End file.
